Peridot's glasses
by wolfs1999
Summary: Peridot goes on a road trip with Connie and Greg to get new glasses to impress Amethyst.


Amethyst giggles and takes Connie's glasses.

"Wha-?" Connie starts but stops when Amethyst points at Peridot, who's working on the drill. Connie and Steven watches Anethyst, confused as to what she's doing. Amethyst sneaks up behind the small green gem and takes her visor, replacing it with Connie's lens less glasses.

"Huh?" Peridot questions, turning around to look at the purple gem. Amethyst just grins at her.

"I think they look cute on you, Peri. We might just have to get you your own pair," the purple gem says with a giggle.

"Why?"

"Because they make you look like the nerd you are!"

"Right," Peridot grumbles, taking the glasses off and handing them to Amethyst. The purple gem frowns and goes to return them to Connie. Peridot watches her and takes her recorder out.

"Log date, 7-16-2, Amethyst thinks I need primitive goggles so I can look cute." She blushes. "I am thinking of asking the Connie for help in retrieving a pair. End log."

Next day:

"Ahem, Connie?" Peridot questions the girl sitting on the grass reading a book.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I require pair of primitive goggles."

"You have vision issues?" Connie asks after a second, having had some troubles figuring out what Peridot meant by primitive goggles.

"Hmm? No. My vision spheres are fine."

"Then what do you need glasses for?"

"Well because... Because... Because I just do, ok?!"

"Ok? Well I guess we'll get you some with fake lenses then. I should probably get some for myself before my dad realizes that mine doesn't have any lenses in them. We might need to get a ride from Greg, Steven's dad," Connie adds the last part when she sees the confusion on Peridot's face.

"Let's go to this 'Greg' then." Connie giggles at Peridot's word choice and leads the way to the car wash. Connie is out of breath by the time they get there.

"Oh hey Connie and Peridot? What are are you two doing here?" Greg asks.

"Well we knew you wouldn't be back to the barn to pick me up for a few hours but we wanted to get you to give us a ride to a fake glasses shop a few towns over," Connie explains.

"Oh. Why didn't you just call me?" He asks and Connie freezes and sighs.

"I forgot I had your number."

"You have a communicator?!" Peridot asks.

"Yeah but probably not like what you're thinking," Connie says.

"Let me see it!" Peridot snatches Connie's phone away from her as soon as she takes it out. Greg and Connie both sigh and Greg picks Peridot up and puts her in the van.

"Well at least she won't ask too many questions if she's preoccupied with your phone," Greg says as he and Connie gets in the front seats.

"Yeah." Greg starts driving towards the next town as Peridot starts her barrage of questions and statements about Connie's phone.

One miserable car ride later:

"We're here!" Greg suddenly says and Connie sighs in relief.

"Let's go pick out our glasses, Peridot," she says, reaching back to take her phone away from the tiny gem.

"Hmm? Oh right. The primitive goggles," the green gem says and hands over the phone. They go inside and Peridot immediately runs over to a green and yellow pair on a shelf while Connie looks for a pair that looks exactly like her old ones. Greg finds it and walks over to her.

"Are we ready then?" He asks.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Wow. That was quick." He grabs both pairs of glasses and pays for them. "Well, back to the van you two. And Peridot?"

"Hmm?" She looks up at him, wearing her new glasses.

"Please no more questions about Connie's phone."

"Hmm. I guess I can manage that." She climbs into the back of the van and starts asking questions about everything in the van.

Yet another miserable car ride later:

Peridot jumps out and goes to find Amethyst.

"Oh boy. Remind me never let her come on any more road trips," Greg says.

"Well she is an alien. She doesn't know anything about Earth. She's like a child. She's learning. We should have expected her to ask questions about everything."

"You took Peridot on a road trip?" Pearl asks, walking up behind them with Garnet and Steven following her. "Why?"

"She wanted fake glasses for some reason."

"Why in the world would she want THAT?!" Pearl demands.

"Look," Garnet says, pointing to Peridot and Amethyst.

"Oh yeah! Amethyst put Connie's glasses on her yesterday! She probably got them to impress Amethyst!" Steven says.

"Why does she want to impress Amethyst?" Pearl asks.

"It's a long story." Steven says.

"No, it's not," Garnet says. "It's because she loves her."

"She what?!" Pearl demands as the others give similar remarks.

"Yep. Peridot loves Amethyst. And Amethyst loves Peridot."

"Oh! That's great! They're like Ruby and Saphire!" Steven exclaims.

"Kind of." Garnet replies. "Let's give them some space."

Peridot and Amethyst:

"Haha! They look great, Peri!" Peridot smiles and puffs her chest out proudly.

"Yeah, they are pretty 'great'." Amethyst starts laughing again. "What? What did I say?!" Peridot demands.

"Nothing. Nothing," the purple gem says. "You're just adorable."

"Adorable?"

"It means I think you're cute."

"I am not 'cute'!" Amethyst starts laughing agian.

"Yes you are!" Peridot grumbles under her breath until she suddenly feels Amethyst's lips on hers.

"Hmm?" Amethyst pulls away.

"See? You're adorable."

"Y-yes. I'm adorable!"

A/n I do not own Steven Universe.


End file.
